Iris
by UnratedCrimsonBlood
Summary: From the Goo Goo Dolls,Iris. Gift fic for Buka2000. Marluxia and Vexen have been awaiting the arrival of their son/daughter, what will become of the couple as the hours dwindle to their big day? And what's this- a suprise? Mpreg. NOW COMPLETE! R
1. Never had a dream come true for you

Iris

Rating: M (For precaution)

Fanfic: Kingdom Hearts

Fanfic setting: Modern Times and in a hospital

Warning: M-preg, OOC- Characters, slight language, and a birth scene, since I don't know how to write c-sections for any characters and they don't show the compassionate of a child coming into the world, yada, yada. Contains Vex/Mar (Of course, one of my favorite couples), Dem/Zex, Xal/Larx, AkuRoku, and Xem/Saï. I apologize for it being so LONG!

Summary: Based on the song from the Goo Goo Dolls, Iris. Gift fic for Buka2000. Marluxia and Vexen have been awaiting the arrival of their son or daughter, what will become of the couples as the hours dwindle and the pain becomes more than accounted for? M-Preg, slight Language. Might be a two or a Three-shot.

________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia fretted panicky. His labor was becoming closer and closer to him reaching to the end, but it seemed so far away from the way time was ticking and clicking on the clock above his head. But he knew he had to be tolerant. He couldn't rush things, but wished he was holding their wonderful bundle of joy both Vexen and him have waited unwearyingly 9 ½ months for and now, they were close to see him or her being brought into the world. Sweat trickled down his brow, causing his rosette tuffs to cling to his dampening his forehead as his breathing quickened. He desperately wanted the pain shooting throughout his body to wither away like a black rose during the wintertime. But no matter how cliché and overly redundant the line, 'I want this pain to go away' was during these times, he wanted someone to take away the pain of childbirth and for someone to do _something_, anything to help him at ease. His back, pelvic area and abdomen already pained with intricate contractions and his smaller hands were squeezing his boyfriend's larger hands, facing more difficulties than he has advantages. Marluxia sighed, gentle caressing his burgeoning belly. Marluxia's breathing hitched as Vexen rubbed his thigh; his hot breathes trickling his exposed leg. No matter how much hurt he has had in the past, nothing can be compared to the feeling he felt at this moment, with his child about to make his or hers' entrance into the world and his boyfriend, who has yet to leave his side, concoct in comforting Marluxia for the distress that's going to occur during the delivery process. Vexen kissed Marluxia on his dampening forehead. Vexen glimpsed open-mindedly into Marluxia's oceanic pool of emotions, finding himself staring into nervous and fear that plagued in his mind. Vexen displayed a reassuring smile to his beloved boyfriend, knowing that he was just as scared and anxious as he was, knowing that when their newborn comes into their life, their life and the lifestyle they were living would have be pushed aside and both will have to accommodate and get use to their child being in their lives. Marluxia smiled faintly. He wouldn't want to have it any other way.

"Marly, I love you."

Marluxia flashed a sympathetic smile, unaware of the contractions about to become of his slowly progressing labor. Without knowing, tears poured down his face. Marluxia clenched Vexen's hand harder than the last time, experiencing the only contraction from Hell. This meant he becoming closer to the dreaded process of him being in actual labor; the delivery. "Ahh…! Vexen, th-this…h-hurts! This hurts!" Said Marluxia in-between tears and fringed sobs, hiccupping when Vexen gently lifted his rosette bangs and gently pecked his forehead, stroking his clammy rosette bangs backs back into place. He didn't like to see the site of Marluxia, crying and sobbing with the pain consuming his emotions and the way he handled situations.

Vexen glimpsed down at Marluxia, who fretting became minored and his breathing calmed down once the contraction died down. Vexen smiled, if only Marluxia would know how happy he has made him; not for all the things they bought, materials weren't the key to happiness, but his love was what had made him the man he is today. "Baby, just take a deep breathe and breathe out. Remember what the doctor told you. You don't want to be hyperventilating when the birthing process comes. It's going to make it harder on you then it already is. Just you wait, Marlu, just you wait. Soon, the both of us will be able to hold our child in our arms and before you know it, we will be able to take him or her home and become a **real** family. The dream family you _always _wanted, like you told me. I can give you that." Vexen caressed Marluxia's face compassionately, soothing his boyfriend of his uneasiness and enlightened the smile that faintly played on his lips, as his hand gently stroked his stomach. Seconds turned into minutes, the long lasting glances and the hearty sweet nothings coming from Vexen, would only last until the right moment. Marluxia groaned indignantly, shifting his body in ascendence, gripping the hospital's linen sheets with his knuckles turning a snowy white color that could have outmatched the walls of the hospital room. His face contorted in pain and nervousness, once again entangling his hands through the linen sheets and his other hand tugging Vexen's collar, slightly bringing Vexen closer to his face. "V-Vexen! F-fuck…this hurts! I want an epidural…And I want one, _now_!" Marluxia seethed through his panting while the contractions began to become sharper than the previous sets.

"But Mar, you were the one who wanted a drug free birth, to interact with the baby as you deliver, remember? And baby, its too late to get an epidural, you're too far into labor to stop it now. If you were to get an epidural, and I'm saying if you _were _able to, then that would harm you and the baby." Vexen softly spoke, stroking his leg somberly, feeling awful that his close friend convinced him to have no drugs in his system while birthing. It was such a tiring process and Vexen could understand if he wanted to give up so easily, but he wasn't one of those people to renounce on something he has worked so hard for. "Now, whose _fault _is **that**?! Not mine, not the Easter Bunny, Kami's nor is it The Queen's fault!" Vexen glanced up Marluxia, who glanced daggers at him while he gently rubbed his burgeoning belly. "Look who's talking, Marlu. You're the one confine to a hospital bed for 16 hours because you don't have the energy to walk the halls and dilate more faster, now am I?"

Marluxia growled, about to smartly remark Vexen on something personal when Demyx busted through the hospital room, accommodated by his boyfriend Zexion, and Larxene, who all came into the hospital room with unisex colored balloons and picturesque bouquets of pink roses, Alstroemerias, Lisianthus', Day Lilies, Honeysuckles and Chrysanthemums for Marluxia as well as them being there to support him during one of the greatest moments in his life. Demyx smiled widely, running towards Marluxia and gently hugged him in a friendly and calm way, but when he looked down, he saw Marluxia wincing noticeably. "Mar, are you okay?! Buddy, are you pain?" Marluxia gripped the linen hospital sheets in a bunch, his knuckles turning ashen as he clasped the sheets tighter in his palms. Marluxia bit down on his quivering lower lip, shaking his head vigorously and grasped the railings of the hospital bed. "Vexen!"

Vexen stood up from his seat, informing Marluxia he would be getting the nurse. Marluxia whined, attempting to stop him from leaving. Vexen had had left reluctantly. "Owww, I want Vexen! I want Vexen! Is it so bad that I'm feeling so self-centered right now, since I want this pain to go away and Vexen to be near me at all times. I'm very demanding, aren't I?" The other stared at him, wanting to approach, but Marluxia continued on. "Its just…I'm just so nervous and scared…its just, I've never experienced so much happiness and pain varied all together in one day. Its so…amazing and scary at the same time!" Larxene smiled faintly, kneeling down on one knee subsequently to her best friend, gently rubbing her friend's thigh, reassuring Marly that everything was fine. She out of all people should know how Marluxia felt. Larxene went through the same exact experience 6 months ago with her daughter, Aella. Only, it was less excruciating and less time, since she has it easy.

Larxene smiled warmheartedly, ruffling Marluxia's layered, rosette hair. "Marly, it's going to be alright. I will admit, its going to hurt, but once you are able to hold your bundle of joy in your arms for the first time, you are going to overlook the fact that you were in so much pain and focus generally on your child's future. Remember, Xaldin and I went through the same experience with Aella, but as you can tell, she's a bouncing beam of danger. Things will work out, Marly, I just have that _feeling_. You can trust me by now and what I'm telling you is that: You are not going to regret any moment of this day nor the moment you let Vexen touch you. I mean it, Marlu." Marluxia rolled his eyes leisurely, tenderly stroking his rounded belly. "You say that now, Larx. Try being confined in a now uncomfortable bed in some lamed ass hospital, with your ass being sorer than you can imagine, an annoying nurse who gives you dirty looks with a squeaky and agitated tone of voice and -getting impregnated by my beloved partner of 3 years wasn't on my damned life agenda, either!"

Just then, the annoying nurse Marluxia affirmed came into room 409 alongside Vexen, strolling by Marluxia and smiled dandily, spreading his legs firmly on the stirrups, sticking a medical stick up his expanded hole his cervix widened as a result of his contractions beginning and a way to make room for the baby could surface. The nurse clasped her hands together, smiling kindheartedly as he looked towards Marluxia, who was covered in sheer sweat. "Great news, you're 8 centimeters dilated! Congratulations, you're going to be able to deliver soon and then…you'll be able to see and interact with your newborn child!" Unfortunately for Marluxia, the nurse said that too soon. Two hours later and nothing had changed for Marluxia, which worried the people around him. Marluxia's haste breathing quickened, gripping the cotton hospital sheets instead of Vexen's lending, supportive hand. He knew Vexen meant very well from the compassionate look he gave him, but Marluxia knew very well that if he grabbed his hand, he might break it. Vexen smiled faintly, assembling in small talk with Larxene and sitting next to Marluxia, rubbing his leg, watching as he grasped the sheets once more. Vexen sighed. He was _lucky _that his hand was being the crutch for Marluxia's pain, if so; his hand would be one unlucky, numbed-out hand with no use.

"Mar, are your positive that you don't want to use my hand at all? The sheets underneath you are starting to become tattered and about to become torn."

Marluxia seethed through his teeth, gritting his teeth together while he glared at his _now_ paranoid boyfriend. "Wouldn't **you** do the same thing…if _you_ were a similar situation that I am in or worse, you are about to deliver twins…without an _epidural. _Would you be doing the same thing, being considerate, though_, _you are in an excessive amount of pain and trying not to _kill_ your boyfriend for getting you in this situation?"

"Shhh, I didn't mean it like that, Marluxia. Gomen Nasai, Aibou. I know you're in a lot of pain right now and I'm being very inconsiderate to you. Take me hand, for support."

"Vex, can you please call my friends and your friends, who haven't came yet. I want to see them in a bad way and I want something eat. Please." Of course, Vexen called the rest of their friends and to Marluxia's aberrant surprise- the rest of the Organization showed up, wanting to support him and see their newest member, though, Axel, Roxas and Lexaeus were missing in action.

"Damn, Marluxia, you look like a super hot mess." Xigbar stated bluntly, but immediately got jabbed in his chest, courtesy of Larxene and Xaldin, with some help of Aella, whose hands were curled up and ready to hit her _Uncle. _Larxene readjusted Aella on the right side of her hip, frowning somberly. "_You_ try giving birth to a seven or eight pound baby and you look just as decent as you everyday. Oh yeah, you look like shit everyday, so we cannot compare you to anyone whose in labor. Now, can we?"

Zexion, who wasn't listening to all the conversation, but enough to know what they're talking about. The conversation was making cringe. Birth. The very thought of labor scared him senseless, not wanting to be crying or looking so _helpless. _Zexion rolled his eyes desperately, groaning indignantly when he noticed Demyx's arms around his softly swelling baby bump, swatting his hands off of his stomach, not wanting their friends to catch on and steal the attention away from Marluxia. Though, both had been **very **moody to each other the last few days, it didn't bother both of them one bit. "Don't even get me started on that. Demyx! Away from the tender spot!"

"Zexy…why!" Demyx whined, attempting to give him a hug, but the moody periwinkle-haired male growled, crossing his arms to his chest. The others glimpsed auspiciously over at the couple, unaware of the news about to revealed by Demyx and his loud mouthed-self. Zexion glanced down at his mono black Converses. Demyx sheepishly smiled at his friends and associates, beaming passionately, his hand resting on top of Zexion's softly swelling bump, which was layered in a large-sized, black and white striped light jacket. "Zexion's 4 months pregnant! With our baby! And you know what's the best part, we both got accepted into the same college that we both applied to!"

Everyone was excited for the expecting couple, except Marluxia. Marluxia gritted his teeth together, harshly clutching the hospital sheets in his hands as he felt the immense pain built; the pain that the doctors mentioned that would happen before the baby would be born. The baby was making forth. Vexen was close by, eyeing the happy couple to notice Marly slowly scooting upwards from his comfortable position and his teeth grinding roughly. "_Vexen_." Marluxia seethed perturbingly, suppressing a low moan from making its way through as the wave of pain was raking through his entire body. Vexen slowly turned, seeing his partner leaning and his face contorted aberrantly with pain and nervousness. Vexen's face lost its color. The platinum blonde rushed over to Marluxia, softly asking him what was wrong and rubbed his thigh in reassurance as well as whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He knew this time; it was the real deal. Marluxia growled hastily at his partner, gripping the front of Vexen's black t-shirt, bringing him closer to his narrowing face.

"I **want to** and _I need_ to push!" Marluxia hissed, tightening his grip on Vexen's t-shirt. "What?"

"You heard me the first time, Vexen. I said,' I **want to** and _I need_ to push!' This hurts like fucking hell!" Then what Marluxia was saying pondered him: Marluxia was about to have their baby, and now. Their son or daughter didn't want to wait anymore, he or she wanted to meet his/hers' parents and **now. **There was no telling what could become of this day. The happiness and the nervousness plaguing in their minds was more than a doubt a challenge for both, but for Marly, it was the process of delivering the baby that scared him senseless.

"Guys, Larxene and Xion, Mar is going to have the baby, now. Xion or Larxene, can you politely inform the nurse Marluxia's feeling immense pain & has the very urge to push." Vexen stated calmly. Xion quickly scampered out the doorway and went running for the nurse and the doctor. The rest of the organization came into the white and serene lingered room, inaudibly strolling into the hospital room where they saw Marluxia, breathing quickly and tightening his grasp on Vexen's hand. Vexen directed Marluxia to breathe, but Marluxia didn't want to have it that way, grasping a hold of Vexen's collar again and yanked him closer to his face.

"I want to push, Vexen! I just have to!" Marluxia's voice filled with pain. Vexen knew he was edgy and fervent on having their child; he was the most excited person in the hospital room, besides Demyx and Zexion. He was about to become a father.


	2. I'm Amazed by you, my beloved

"Mar, wait until the doctor comes into the room. Its best if you don't fret, you'll only make things harder on yourself."

Zexion held Aella protectively in his arms, making sure she wouldn't squirm her way out of his wiry arms. Larxene was just as nervous for Marluxia as Demyx and he was, more so Zexion was appreciative that he could be there and not cooped up at his job for so long. Demyx glanced apprehensively at his close friend, his land gently on Zexion's slightly protruding baby bump. Xaldin wrapped his arms around Larxene's waistline, trying to calm her down, trying to kiss her, but she trying to get out of his grasp and he knew why. Larxene glanced over at her best friend/younger brother-like figure, seeing the tears falling free from his glassy azure eyes.

Larxene was very nervous. She knew Marluxia was strong and his strength was more than anyone could handle, but she knew he wasn't familiarized with the type of pain he was facing and he wasn't built like females, but that wouldn't stop Marluxia. That's what Larxene liked about him most; he wasn't one to give up so easily.

Marluxia grimaced in distress, feeling the immense building up and the contractions kick into full action. His mind unfocused on his surroundings, but on the plaguing nervousness and the pain surfacing, letting a low yell escape from his lips. Demyx went to his close friend, slicking his rosette bangs back as he glanced Vexen a worried look, noticing Marluxia was more uneasy about the whole situation, then he was, but knew deeply in heart the child meant more than anything in the world. How beautiful his graceful smile that played on his lips when he found out he conceived and when he jumped on him, with his legs crossed behind his back. Vexen went near Marluxia's back and gently massaged his aching shoulder, letting his thumbs deeply stroke his partner's succulent, pale skin. Marluxia leaned back, falling into Vexen's arms, nonetheless, having the exact urges to push down on the immense pain triggering his pains. "Gah! Dammit, Xion, Hurry up!" The pain was making his toes curl up on the sheets and the edge of the bed. Vexen hushed him down, slicking back his rosette bangs. Vexen sympathetically glimpsed towards Marluxia, bending down near him and his tone of voice filled with mellifluous, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and encouraging him keep up the good work.

Xion hurriedly rushed through the door, with her literally dragging the doctor in her hands and the nurse tagging along. With the nurse, she wheeled in with the sterile small plastic clamp, latex gloves, baby blankets and in a cart only used for certain situations in the hospital.

"Now, Marluxia, we are going to check you and see how far you are dilated. Upsy Daisy." The nurse glanced up and smiled. Marluxia saw the smile creeping up on her smiles and the way she beamed coaxed his heavily pained expression, identifying the emotions running through her. The words flowing out of her mouth was like heaven to Marluxia, but only, his piece of heaven was standing besides him. "Ikeda Marluxia, when the next contraction comes about, I want you to give us a good and compelling push. Are you ready for your big day?"

Marluxia gritted his teeth mutually, vigorously seizing hold of the hospital sheet on his right hand and Vexen's supportive hand on his left. Marluxia wanted this moment so badly and yet, it felt like such a blur to him at this moment, since the pain was consuming his thinking process. He was prepping himself to endure the massive pain about to become of his body.

The doctor came into the room, checking the clipboard of the progress Marluxia has made over the past 18 hours while in the hospital. "Lets see here…Marluxia Ikeda, 9 ½ months pregnant, somewhat high blood pressure, which isn't too high, but is a bit high to be considered normal. Is…having a drug free birth…" The doctor adverted his glance from the clipboard and then to Marluxia. "Alright, buddy. From the look on your face, the baby is surely making way into your passage way and soon enough; your friends and everyone else will be able to see. On the count of three, I want you to begin pushing, okay?" Marluxia faintly nodded, the sheer sweat rolling down his forehead. He was beginning to become worn out and he hasn't started to deliver yet, which worried Vexen more ways than possible. "And…PUSH!"

This was the moment they have been patiently waiting for; it was either this…or nothing at all.

Vexen supportively boosted Marluxia to his positioned body, with pillows bolstering his back and his lower, aching body as a stifled moan emitted. A few tears rolled down his cheek, continuing to force pressure to his lower body. "…6,7,8,9, and 10. Good, Good. Marluxia, you ready for the next contraction? Can you give me another push, this time, much harder?" Marluxia nodded faintly, biting down on his lower lip as he scooted up the hospital bed from his comfortable position. The rosette grasped a hold on Vexen's hand more firmly, needing his support from his boyfriend as the pain was coming together. The others glanced at Marluxia. "And Push!" This time, Larxene went to help her best friend in anyways possible, rubbing his slightly arched back in lull circles as he bore down harder than the last. Marluxia didn't hold back on yelling and pained expressions, knowing this pain wouldn't end until the baby was successfully brought into the world. Marluxia threw his head back when the doctor counted to ten, his breathing shaky as he groaned indignantly. The baby wanted to make its grand entrance the _hard way_ and not an easy way, like Marluxia had wanted. Marluxia mewled. Tears refreshened in his glassy cerulean eyes, hating the immense pain engulfing his entire body. It was like a fire was consuming him and draining him of his strength.

"Good, Good. Breathe in. Breathe out. In and then out." Demyx chanted, going by his close friend and smiled jubilantly. Marluxia smiled a quick smile, inhaling sharply and exhaling leisurely. Another came into full action. Marluxia's lower lip quivered, tears refreshening in his glassy oceanic eyes, threatening to fall. Vexen couldn't stand the sight of _his _Marluxia crying and fretting. It simply broke his heart at the way his partner glanced at him, his cerulean eyes reflecting pain and emotions. He didn't know how to help him, but the thing in the back of his mind wasn't helping either. Vexen moved his right hand to Marluxia's face, caressing his slender cheekbone, moving his thumb to the corner of the rosette's oceanic eyes and wiped the tears falling down his tearstained face with the tip of his thumb. "Mar, Tenshi, don't cry. You know it breaks my heart into pieces when you cry."

Marluxia began crying, much to Vexen's dismay. Vexen brushed his rosette bangs back, pecking him on the forehead. Marluxia sniffled, gasping in pain as Vexen and Demyx intertwined their hands within Marluxia's fingers, supporting him while the pain was staring to get to the best of him.

"Gomen Nas-ah! This hurts! This hurts! I can't do it! I Can't!" Marluxia cried frantically, with more tears streaming down his face. Vexen's heart was breaking into two, not expecting Marluxia to scream in such agony. He almost sounded so…so…_broken. _

"Yes, you can!" Marluxia gently turned his head and his attention adverted on Larxene, Demyx and surprisingly…Roxas.

"Marluxia, you can do this. You're an amazing and strong person, that never gives up, even when the situation seems unlikely to favorite your will. You **can **do this, I know you can, Mar. you're too beautiful and too strong to be so defiant of yourself!" Vexen rubbed Marluxia's thigh and continued on whispering sweet nothings in Marluxia's ears, encouraging him to continue on and promised, when it was all done, he would let him rest for as long as he wanted to.

"And, push."

The rosette groaned dissently as he bore down, resting his chin near his torso. Marluxia felt the immense pain become aculeolate, grabbing on Vexen and brought him closer to his face. "Agh.." Marluxia moaned, squirming as he felt the baby pushing down, slowly. Then again, he repeated the same process, but to have him feel nothing but drained of his energy.

2 hours had passed leisurely and Marluxia laid in the same hospital bed with little progress being made, but not enough to consider how much pain his body was giving out. Marluxia screamed stridently, gritting his teeth while tightly gripping the sheets underneath him. He tugged so hard, that he heard a tear befall from his hospital bed. He had ripped the linen and cotton soft hospital sheet. "Come on, Marluxia, you can do this. I believe in you. If you do this, then I will let you sleep as long as you want and I will shower you with nothing but the best, I promise you that."

Marluxia grunted, feeling a distinguished pain that was _different _from all of the other aculeolate pains and spasms/aches he has felt in the past 20 hours in the hospital. He wanted to be happy and to have his child in his arms, with his maternal instincts kicking into full swing. But, none of that can happen until he successfully delivers. Vexen held his hand tightly, bringing it near his chest as the physician calmly instructed him through the pain to push down as hard as he could. He could tell that his strength was depleting and the baby was becoming more and more visible to his sight. "Marluxia, dear, the baby's head is slowly coming into contact and from what I can see from the view, there is platinum blonde hair and…what's this…there is a handful of pink tuffs on the front. So, Ikeda, can you give us a big push and we can quickly introduce this baby to the world and the people waiting for you in the waiting room?"

Marluxia glanced over at Vexen, the love of his life and his eyes suddenly filled with tears and a hint of fear. "Vex, I need you. I need you more than I…ah…needed you. Please, Vex, I'm in need of your love and your support." Vexen nodded, entangling his hand in the rosette's smaller hands, scooting him up slightly to his rounded stomach. Larxene rubbed his back in lulling circles, while Vexen's hands rested on his lover's fingers. Both were more nervous than before. Their child was being brought into the world and more was about play out when the right timing occurred.

"Are you ready, Marluxia?" Marly nodded faintly, gritting his teeth against his bottom teeth, glimpsing over at his friends for a split second before concentrating on what the doctor was instructing. "Alrighty, then. I want you to push, but this time, I want you to push as hard as you can. I can see that the baby's head is becoming visible for everyone to see. Now…push!"

Vexen helped Marluxia push down. Marluxia cried out in pain, bringing Vexen down with him as he pushed down, feeling something push further down his entrance. The baby crowning. Everyone was becoming excited. Larxene smiled warmheartedly, encouraging Marluxia to continue on and be strong. Marluxia pushed down firmly at the command of the doctor, becoming aware of the lump in-between his firmly spread legs, getting more nervous as the pain raking through his body was developing into more haste and rivose contractions. "Gaaah! I hate this feeling! It hurts!" Tears fell from Marluxia's eyes, but he continued to push down, applying more pressure to his lower body to try to ease the immense pain building. Marluxia wanted nothing more than to hold his beloved miracle in his arms and finally become a family with Vexen. That was his wish.

"Marly, you're doing great! Keep up the hard work!" Said Demyx, who was waiting anxiously to see the second newest member of their little 'clan', as well as see his close friend become happier with what life is offering to him. Tears refreshened in Zexion's grayish-hazel eyes as he continued to watch. He used his thumb and dried his eyes out. He immediately blamed his hormones for making him so sentimental, but he couldn't help the emotions he was feeling as of now, happy and excited for Marluxia. Life was bringing him a blessing and a blessing is what both of them needed. Everyone prayed that they would happy afterwards. Most were excited and practically leaping from their chairs, except for Xemnas and Saïx, who were making out outside of the hospital room. Weirdoes.

The baby's head became visible to everyone's delight, but Marluxia wasn't exactly done, either. The shoulders. "Great job, Marluxia. Keep it coming." The doctor rubbed his feet, preparing him for the shoulders. "Now that the baby's head is out, the shoulders are coming into place. So, can you give me a good push?"

Vexen knew Marly's mood wasn't at its best, but neither was his energy. Vexen took this into consideration. He knew Mar was tired from the vigorous pushing he had to compel to and the screams he let out was depleting his energy to his limit. Axel went up to Marluxia and slicked his soaked rosette bangs, seeing how tired he was and how anxious he all in one day.

"Come on, Marlu, you're baby awaits. We want to see the newest member of our little clan!"

Roxas grinned happily, diverting his eyes to Marluxia and Vexen. "And, now I won't have to the shortest or the youngest in the clan, as well as having Goliath as your fiancée."

"Well, our child isn't going to a height impaired 18 year old who looks as though he can be 12 years old." Vexen deadpanned adamantly, reaching over to Marluxia. His partner groaned dissently, leaning in on another grueling push. He gritted his teeth and pressed down once more, feeling a pop from underneath him, but he couldn't see anything. The doctor lifted the child in his hands in a securing blanket, letting the first time parents hear her cries, signaling her life was signified on that current day. "It's a girl!" The doctor handed the newborn child to the nurse, who went to check her definite height from after the birth; her weight; her structure and to unclog the nasty material from her mouth and nose. Marluxia began crying, but his attention to someone unexpected, who started to weep absentmindedly; Demyx and Zexion.

"She's…so…so beautiful!" Demyx was loss for words, seeing as though he stared at the beautiful child with dreamy eyes. "I wonder if my child will be just as adorable and- I Call godfather!"

Xemnas and Saïx stopped making out for a whole minute to peek their heads through the doorway to the hospital room. "Did we miss anything?" The other stared at them, not noticing that they were there the entire time. "Ummmm…Cheese?" Axel stated, flashing a camera to their faces. Marluxia laughed, settling back as the nurse came back with their child; their miracle they created from love.

"Looks like someone was eager to see _mommy_, now was she? I will be back with the birth certificate, I'll give you some time to think over baby names."

The nurse immediately left, leaving the 15 members (If you count 6-month old Aella) staring at Marluxia and his bundle of joy, speculating on the kinds of names he could probably pick out.

"What are you naming your baby girl, Marly?!" Demyx piped in excitedly, literally jumping over Larxene and Xaldin's shoulders. Xaldin growled and Demyx stepped back, pushing Larxene in front of Xaldin. "Eeeep! Larx, protect meeee from your _wonderful _fiancée that wants to jab me in the eye with some Lancelot sword! Protect me, I don't want little Demyx Junior to be fatherless."

Zexion scowled, pursing his lips out in frustration. He was **not **going to name their child after him, to have him or her go around with a mull-hawk and acting idiotic. It just wasn't going to happen.

Vexen rolled his eyes at the people standing before them. "Marluxia, what do you want to name our beautiful daughter?"

Marluxia huffed. "Why don't you want to name her? She's your daughter, too. I want to name her after a flower, a passionate and beloved flower."

"How about Nevaeh? It's classified as snow in Welsh or Butterfly in Slavic, since the name itself doesn't have a precise meaning."

Marluxia smiled compassionately, as he cooed his newborn daughter with hid long finger. "I like it, but it doesn't seem appropriate as a first name, though. I love it, don't get me wrong, but its just…"

"How about _Iris_? It means Faith, Hope, Wisdom and Valor, My Compliments. it's a lovely name once you think about the meanings."

Marluxia smiled once more. "I love it. Her name should be Iris Nevaeh Destiny Ikeda-Callahan."

Vexen smiled, cooing his baby daughter as she squirmed in her mother's arms. "Or maybe not. What about Iris Nevaeh Cordula Ikeda-Callahan? Cordula means little heart."

Tears trickled down his face. Iris. His precious miracle in his arms, their child that his world is going to be revolved around. His daughter, Iris Nevaeh Cordula Ikeda-Callahan, is the world to him and he is going to give her everything that he couldn't have. "Vexen, I love you and I love Iris. I wouldn't change this day for the world. Never would I wish for anything different."

That's when it happened. "But there's more to our happy ending." Vexen let go of Marluxia and got onto the ground, kneeling on one knee and the other knee supporting him. It was all hitting Marluxia at one time. His emotions ran wild and he could barely suppress his tears rolling down his face. "Oh my…Vexen…" He and the other people in the hospital room were at loss of words, not expecting the proposal. The black box covered held a gorgeous diamond pink that gleamed with every twist and turn made with velvety red cushioning supporting the ring.

"Marluxia, you have given me everything that a man could ever ask for- a wonderful man like you, a love that is forever and a beautiful and healthy daughter. Now, I want to fulfill your happiness, by giving you my hand for marriage. Marluxia Ikeda, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world? I have never been this in love with anyone and you amaze me with everything that you do for everyone and including yourself. I love you and I want to always be with you."

His tears flowed down his face and he couldn't say anything, his words were all jumbled and he was so happy, he couldn't say how he truly felt. "Yes! Yes! I will marry you, Vexen Callahan! I love you, so much." Vexen's eyes glanced on his family and he kissed Marluxia on his forehead as well as Iris's resting head. "I love you both forever, Marluxia and Iris. And it will stay that way. I'm **never **giving you both up, by no means of anything. You both are my world."

________________________________________________________________________

*Pink Roses - Friendship

Alstroemerias- Friendship

Lisianthus- Outgoing

Day Lilies- Coquetry, Chinese Emblem for Mother

Honeysuckles- Happiness

Chrysanthemums- the national symbol of Japan, 'mums are a symbol'.

*Were searched upon, since I don't know flowers like that. Lol.

Aella- Greek and Latin variant form of Greek Aellô, meaning "storm wind; whirlwind."

*Room 409 is a song from Bullet For My Valentine, and in 3 in the morning, you know you cannot think straight.

*Ikeda is the last name of the guy who voiced Marluxia's intonation in the Japanese version to Kingdom Hearts II.

*Iris- Fleur-de-lis, Emblem of France, Your Friendship Means so Much to Me, Faith, Hope, Wisdom and Valor, My Compliments.

A/N : I'm sorry if the birth scene sucks, but this is actually my first time writing one! Buka2000, I hoped you like the ending, 'cause I thought it was sweet! And thanks for the two-shot as well! If you want the wedding, then just tell me so, other than that, I'm impressed with this two-shot, I thought I was going to do bad. I hope its good!


End file.
